Served
by IceCrome
Summary: Paul gets served, and the Ash gang have a good riot about it. Pointless fic.


_Really. Just no. This is a sad attempt at trying to stay out of Sailor Moon fandom, goddammit. However, I can't understand the plot enough to actually write a story. (Seriously, who the hell is Seiya and why the hell is he destorying my undying love (since I was seven) of Mamoru (or however you spell his name) and Usagi!) _

_So yeah, I'm pretty set there._

_Happy Schmalidays. _

_P.S. I'M TYPING THIS ON MY BRAND NEW LAPTOP WOO._

_© Satoshi Taijiri, T.V. Tokyo, The Pokemon Company_

_OOC, and sorry for any spelling mistakes because my spellcheck isn't working too right at the moment._

_-_

It was a bright sunny day in the Sinnoh region, and Paul was grimacing at the sight of happy-go-lucky novice trainers trying to make their dreams of becoming famous be true.

Oh God, especially Ash. That moron. And his stupid girlfriend. Sure, he nothinged her, but he didn't like her, that's for sure. Besides, she had something for that Jun kid who Paul had to place a restraining order on.

Anyway.

As luck would have it, he ran into the three musketeers. Dammit, this is why he was an Atheist. God didn't like him enough to spare the embarrasment.

"Paul! Hey, how're you?" Ash said. God, he was such a _douchebag!_

"I was fine before you showed up."

"God, you are such a douchebag…" Dawn said, rolling her eyes as obviously as she could.

"Splendid. If you excuse me, I'll be going now."

"Wait! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash said, Pikachu's cheeks sparking up with the anticipation of a battle.

"Uh. No. I have to go."

"Oh wow. Somebody's an asshole." A girl who Paul noticed was sitting on a bench, stood up. A Jolteon was walking at her heel, and Paul snorted. The girl was a teenager, wearing a dark blue shirt with a high collar and white biker shorts. Her brown hair was tied in a pony tail, with bangs hanging down at the side of her face. Her legs were very pale, and white-and-pink sneakers were on her feet.

"What? Just because I refuse a battle automatically makes me an asshole?"

"Yes, because once you become a trainer, you have to battle anyone you meet eyes with. Douche."

"SERVED!" Dawn shouted, and high-fived Ash.

"Shut up." He snarled at her, and met eyes with the girl.

"So. I challenge you to a battle. If I win, you have to battle Sparky over there."

"Ash."

"Ass, whatever. You have to battle Sparky. If I lose, I will get down on my knees and call you my master, publicly humiliating myself. Deal?"

Paul smirked. Public humiliation from other people was always funny.

"Alright." She gave two short whistles and the Jolteon jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Alright 10-volt, you'll be used in a second. Aphro, it's your turn." The Milotic came out of it's pokeball with a trail of seals bubble seals following it. Aphro blinked innocently at the trainer in front of her.

"A Milotic. Psh. Torterra, go." The rejected Cloverfield monster design came out of its pokeball, and the ground shook beneath them.

"Oookay. Anyway. Aphro, use Ice Coat combo like we practiced. He'll be down in no time."

"Torterra, use frenzy plant to destroy that thing!" Paul ordered, but the Milotic hit it with an ice beam, and shielded itself with a heavy Miror Coat. The ice beam had instantly knocked it out.

-

After a climactic battle later, Paul was on his knees, calling the trainer his master.

"This wasn't in our deal!"

"It is now. Now, you're going to heal up your pokemon and battle Sparky."

"SERVED."

"SERVED."

"SERVED."

"SERVED!" The three trainers chanted, and Paul blushed out of embarasment. And hate. Lots of hate.

"You see EmoBoy-."

"Paul."

"You see EmoBoy, the fact of the matter is, douchebags never win. So stop being a douchebag and actually be nice to people."

"SERVED!" They chanted one more time.

"Screw you all!"

-

AWKWARD SEGWAY

-

"And then they started chanting 'served'. It really sucked, Reiji."

"SERVED!"

"YOU SUCK!"

-

_Yeaaaah. I'm going to just stop._

_And I have an epic Jolteon named 10-volt. Isn't that great? YEAH!_


End file.
